


This Time I'll Sing Along

by popculturevital



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Secret Santa, samwell men's hockey, you can never have enough butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturevital/pseuds/popculturevital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute shopping with Bitty as he listens to some holiday tunes on his way back to the Haus. </p><p>Song he is listening to is "Just Another Christmas Song" by Sharon Jones & the Dap-Kings</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time I'll Sing Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glueot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glueot/gifts).



[Link to tumblr image](http://popculturevital.tumblr.com/post/135429036190/last-minute-shopping-with-bitty-as-he-listens-to)


End file.
